


Parson with the Forecheck

by Scandalmuss



Series: Challenge Accepted Trilogy [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hockey, M/M, based on a Sidney Crosby stick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: fore·check/ˈfôrCHek/verb :to play an aggressive style of defense, checking opponents in their own defensive zone, before they can organize an attack.aka Alexei Mashkov has a plan, but when Kent Parson gets involved, things quickly get out of hand.





	Parson with the Forecheck

Alexei has spent his entire NHL career, so far, amassing a collection of signed hockey sticks. Sticks like his very first hockey stick and the first stick he used in a NHL game, all live with his exceedingly proud mama and papa; he’d even ordered a display case specifically for them. 

But the collection that currently takes up half of his living room wall space? All from players that he’s either been fans of or friends with. Or in the case of one very embarrassing conversation (for Zimmboni, apparently) with Zimmboni’s dad, it was both. Bad Bob Zimmermann’s stick was the latest addition to Alexei’s collection. 

Of course, there are always players that he won’t ever get a stick of, due to age or retired location; although he will forever be grateful that he had the opportunity to ask Gretsky to sign a stick after he’d coached them to a win in the All-Star game several years ago. That stick had gotten a place under one of the spotlights for sure. 

Some days he just sits down with a cup of coffee and stares at all of them, so grateful that he got out of Russia and into America and into his dream job. On days after rough losses, all he needs to do is look at his collection and a little piece of him lights up and he knows it will be okay. 

He hopes that when he settles down, that whoever he ends up with is going to be okay with it, because it’s only going to get bigger and Alexei would 100% be okay with it taking up all of his wall space. He did have a girlfriend at one point who “didn’t really get it”, which he didn’t really get either. They didn’t last long. 

Although there is one stick he’s wanted pretty much since he was a rookie. But he’s never had the courage to ask him for it. Especially now that Zimmboni is on Alexei’s team and B and B’s friends from Samwell have made him very aware of some of the history between Kent Parson and Jack Zimmermann. He’d never want to offend Jack but he gets the feeling like things are kind of okay between them now; even B has a nice things to say about Parson once and awhile. 

Only while alone, will Alexei admit to maybe having feelings for Parson. Which, let’s be honest, is the main reason why he hasn’t asked for a signed stick. He’s so worried he’ll get tongue-tied and then his crush will be so obvious and Parson will think he’s just some Russian idiot and…. Alexei doesn’t want that. He’d rather crush on Kent in private, scrolling through both of his Instagrams (one for Kent and one for Kit Purrson), than be faced with rejection. 

The Falconers have an upcoming game against the Aces and Alexei gets jittery even thinking about it. The last time they met on the ice, Alexei had admittedly not been kind to Parson, what with lifting him by the back of his jersey and all, but Parson had purposefully run into Snowy and that wasn’t okay. He doesn’t think Parson speaks Russian so hopefully his words weren’t memorable. 

 

_/ _/ _/ _/

  
  


The locker room is abuzz with excitement for the game. Their standard pump up music is playing and everyone is in different states of undress. The media likes to play up the rivalry, so a lot of the pregame questions had dealt with that, and as much as they all use it to fuel them, it’s also really not true. Several of the Falconers have friends on the Aces team. 

“You excited to take on your Little Rat again?” Thirdy nudges him playfully before he pulls on his jersey. 

Alexei laughs nervously. “Hopefully he is smart this time and not hurt Snowy!”

Snowy smiles and shouts from across the room, “He apologized at that You Can Play banquet, remember?”

“Just as long as  _ he _ remembers!” Alexei shouts back. His smile falters a little when he remembers that banquet, Parson had looked so handsome and Alexei  _ may  _ have a few of the Getty photos saved to his phone. They hadn’t had a chance to say more than “Hi” to each other but Alexei will forever think that there was a glimmer in Kent’s eye when they met eyes. He’s busted out of his memory when the coach comes in and starts reading off the starting roster.  _ Right. There’s a game to win. _

  
  


_/ _/ _/ _/

 

The Aces have come to  _ play _ tonight. Everyone is frustrated after the first scoreless period and the tension is intense, something's gotta give. Alexei is very quickly getting into a Fuck It state of mind and when he runs into their equipment manager, Brian, in the hall; he asks how hard it would be to get one of Kent’s sticks, because at this point, he doesn’t even want Kent to sign it; he just wants him to be without a damn stick.  _ Maybe then we can score,  _ he rolls his eyes at himself.

Brian just stares at him for a moment before coming to terms with what Alexei has asked of him. He nods slowly and then disappears back down the hall. 

Alexei heads back into the locker room and the Falconers amp themselves up again and period two starts.

Suddenly it’s like all of their frustration turns into the best work they’ve done on the ice lately, they’re quickly up by two and Alexei has an assist on each of the goals. He knows he’s got the most smug smile on his face, even with the mouthguard in, and he winks at Parson from across the face off dot. The wink does its job and Parson is left confused, while Alexei knocks the puck back to Jack. 

It’s a hard fought period, on both sides. Parson had quickly recovered after Alexei’s wink though, and the Aces gave them hell, tying it up 2-2. 

Brian finds Alexei in the locker room, jersey off, leaning back into his stall. 

“I uh, looked into your request, Tater.” Brian says both nervously and quietly.

Alexei sits up at that, he’s been so focussed on winning that he had completely forgotten about Kent’s stick. He also realizes that Brian is not saying Kent’s name just to avoid any weird looks. Hockey is too suspicious of a sport to just blurt out the opponent’s name in a game like this one. Alexei looks up at Brian and discreetly nods for him to go on.

“Well, the thing is…” Brian looks around cautiously. “The owner of the stick was in earshot when I asked their equipment manager and, well, when he found out who it was for, he said he wanted one in return.”

“He want  _ my _ stick?!” Alexei blurts out but then quickly collects himself again. He can’t help but ask Brian, “But why?” Brian just shrugs so Alexei is left dumbfounded in his stall. Maybe it's a tactic to get inside his head? He's starting to think that's it, because it's actually working. 

Kent knows who he is, he could’ve easily asked for a stick anytime over his career but he decided tonight was the night. Something about it just doesn't sit right with Alexei. Very few opposing players have ever asked for a stick in return, so he has very little to compare it to. He eventually decides it’s because Kent is being a dick and based on all the things he's seen on the ice with the Aces captain, its gotta be the right answer. 

Brian comes back with a fresh stick of Alexei's and a silver sharpie. Alexei takes the items as if they were newborns, so gently, like he doesn't know what to do with them. 

“Ooo special request, Tater?” Snowy grins. It draws everyone's attention and Alexei knows he's blushing. 

“I bet it's a secret admirer stick!” Thirdy singsongs. 

That sets off a chorus of “Oooo's!” until Marty loudly clears his throat and gets everyone to focus on the task at hand. “Let Tater deal with the stick for his puck bunny, everyone else needs to think about their damn forecheck!” He smirks at Tater and everyone goes back to their own business. 

Alexei has no idea what to write on the stick. Normally he just signs sticks, but it doesn't feel right, like Kent is expecting something and he'd be disappointed with just Alexei's signature. He settles on  _ Jealous of your Cups,  _ because it's not a lie, he *is* jealous of all of the Cup wins Kent has, but it also leaves room for possible future chirps from Kent, which makes something flutter in Alexei's stomach. 

He adds his signature and gives the stick to Brian as everyone starts to line up again. Jack nudges him playfully. “You should point them out to security, let them come down after the game.” 

_ Them _ . Alexei is so appreciative of Jack not assuming it was a woman, he’s pretty sure a lot of the guys think he's solely into women, but he's actually bisexual. He used to brush off any non-platonic feelings he had for men as athletic admiration, especially back in Russia, but after coming to America, he’d been honest with himself for once and it just felt like the fog in his brain had lifted, like he'd been stifling himself for  _ years. _

But not anymore, no more hiding pieces of himself from the people he loves. Well, it'd be a lot easier if he had a partner or something, but he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it. 

They hit the ice again and Kent will not leave him the fuck alone. He even utters a, “Your stupid plan isn't gonna work.” which confuses Alexei. Kent is supposed to be the one with a plan! Then there's a late hit that turns into a hilarious attempt at a fight, which then turns into both of them scowling at each other in the penalty box. 

Alexei is so tired of Kent's bullshit, he knocks his stick against the plexiglass wall of Kent's box, “Just typical Aces hockey!” He shouts angrily. 

Kent smugly shouts something back that Alexei misses because the crowd cheers at something on the ice, so Alexei just rolls his eyes and shouts back, “Oh, go fuck yourself, Parson!”

Kent leans towards Alexei's plexiglass wall and nods at Alexei to join him, which he does, begrudgingly. Kent makes eye contact with him and says it loud enough for only himself and Alexei to hear. “Why don't you fuck me yourself, you coward!” 

And that...that is not something Alexei has any response to. He gapes at Kent until the official in the box informs him his penalty is over and he skates out onto the ice and tries to pick up the play, but Kent's words get lodged in his brain.  _ Why don't you fuck me yourself, you coward! _ Try as he might, Alexei still has no response to that. There's a small...okay, very big part of him that hopes Kent wasn't just chirping him, because no one just says that sort of thing to another player for fun, right? Especially not in an, often less-than-friendly space for LGBTQ people, like the NHL. 

Alexei pulls himself together as the whistle blows for another face-off. He leans down on his stick and looks up at the cloudy expression on Kent's face. He shakes his head. “No plan, Parson. Honest.” 

It clears up the look on his face, which pleases Alexei to no end. The whistle blows again and this time Kent gets the puck.  He's off like a rocket, passing the puck to a teammate way up the ice already. The Aces struggle trying to put another point on the board, while the Falconers are getting shots on goal, but the Aces goalie is in fine form tonight so none if them are going in anymore. 

The clock is counting down with two minutes left and Alexei sees the Aces goalie heading to the bench. He hits his stick on the ice repeatedly to get Jack's attention. “I open!” he shouts. Jack shoots the puck towards him, it starts to wobble, but Alexei nabs it, narrowly avoiding the swarm of Aces heading his way. He makes it out to centre ice before the puck is poke-checked out of his grasp. Alexei turns to see Kent racing back towards Snowy. Jack hip checks him and madly swings the puck down the center of the rink. Alexei watches it just slip out of all of the Aces’ grasps, a gleeful shout already out of his mouth before the puck even hits the back of the empty net. 

The goal horn sounds at the same time as the buzzer and everyone is suddenly hugging Jack, congratulating him on the game winning goal. Alexei joins the celly and makes sure to knock his helmet against Snowy’s for a job well done. They all file back down the hallway to the locker room, Alexei second last in the line. He’s walking, laughing at Snowy’s impersonation of their announcer, when he suddenly bumps into the back of Poots. “What going on? You stop to poot again?” He laughs. Alexei peers over his shoulder to see what’s got everyone stopped. 

His eyes widen in horror at Marty and Jack, staring at the stick that definitely isn’t his, in his stall. Jack leans down to read what’s written on it and quickly stands up, to grin at Alexei. Alexei tries to shove past the others in order to get to his stall before all hell breaks loose, but he doesn’t make it before he hears someone shout, “Parson is your puck bunny?!” and then it’s like he’s back in school and the moron boys are singing “Tater and Parson, sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”  He has no time to be happy that his team is apparently 100% on board with his bisexuality because he finally gets a good look at what Kent has written. Above the KVP90 signature, is “Jealous of your ass xoxo”, and just like that, his face is bright red.

Alexei hugs it close to him so no one else can read it, even though it’s a lost cause because they’re already yelling terrible poems about his ass. If he could, he’d just melt of embarrassment but he’s got to stand there, hugging a fucking stick like a toddler, while the coach tells them all to settle the hell down so he can congratulate them properly. Alexei gets special mention for having assists on all three goals and he will forever be grateful for the coach not asking about the stick still tight to his chest. 

It takes a few minutes of more ribbing from his teammates before he puts the stick down again. He undresses and heads to the shower, brain still struggling with how far things have gone in one night. The plan was only to get a stick from someone he admired, place the stick on his wall and stare at it while pining away for Kent forever. It was a flawless plan. But now he’s fully out to his team, Kent is obviously interested in him AND he has the stick? Aside from the cringe-worthiness of it all, things actually kinda went in his favour. 

“You actually gonna shower, Tater?” 

Jack’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, apparently he’s been standing there, under the spray for a disconcerting amount of time. Alexei laughs nervously and grabs his soap, squirting too much onto his hand but he's already committed, so at this point, what's a few extra bubbles? He rubs his hands down his arm, working up a lather and something to say to Jack. 

Thankfully, Jack is focussed on his own shower, so it gives Alexei time to think. All he can come up with is an apology, which he doesn't like, but it's what he ends up blurting out. “Sorry, Zimmboni.”

Jack stares at the wall for a second before looking at him. “Why are you sorry? Oh...is this about Parse?” When Alexei shrugs, Jack chuckles. “I'm not mad, Tater. Things are good between me and Kenny now and honestly...I think you'd be good for each other.”

A ridiculous snort bubbles out of Alexei’s mouth and he can’t stop smiling. “Good for each other? You think?”

“Look.” Jack turns to face him. “Kent is a lot of things, but he’s grown a lot as a person since we used to play together back in the Q. Heck, Bits even sends him a pie now and then, in fact, I’m pretty sure there’s a cherry pie sitting in my truck for him.” He smiles fondly. 

Alexei finishes off his shower, his chest feeling like it’s filled with butterflies and he  _ still _ can’t stop smiling. He towels off quickly, eager to get dressed so he can hopefully at least talk to Kent a little. 

He's alone by the time he finishes, so he grabs the stick with a smile and heads out into the hallway, only to find Kent waiting for him, stick and cherry pie in hand. 

_ God, he is beautiful _ . Alexei shamelessly gives him a once over because now that he's allowed to look? Oh, he's taking his fill. He gets an immense amount of joy at seeing Parson's cheeks flush. But just as quickly, his trademark smirk is back in place. 

“Was worried you were gonna bail.” Kent grins, shuffling the pie and the stick so he can lean against the wall.

“Never bail on you, Parson.”

Kent makes a face, “Okay, drop the Parson shit, we're clearly into each other so first names are fine...Alexei.” He winks.

Just hearing his name, in  _ that _ tone, from Kent...well, it just does something to Alexei's insides. He gets closer to Kent and honestly, the second he's in kissing distance, it's all he wants to do. He cups Kent's cheek and leans in so their mouths are barely apart and whispers, “Anything for you, Kent.” before backing up and out of Kent's space entirely. He's teasing on purpose because he honestly never thought he'd get this chance and he wants to look like he's in more control than he actually is. 

An undignified squawk comes out of a flustered Kent and the next thing Alexei knows is that Kent's lips are much softer than they look. Kent's got him by the tie and Alexei goes willing into Kent's space. 

They stop making out for all of a second, so Kent can put the pie on the ground and the stick against the wall, and then both of his arms are free to wrap around Alexei's neck. 

Alexei wants to pinch himself; he's got the stick, the win, and Kent Parson’s tongue in his mouth. It's more than he thought he'd ever get.

Kent pulls away to catch his breath. He definitely looks debauched, his cheeks are flushed and his lips look a little puffy, so Alexei is thankful the hallway is still empty and only he gets to see this right now. Kent's attempt at a smug grin looks less smug and more cheeky because he can't stop smiling at Alexei. “Soooo…” He walks his fingers up Alexei's broad chest. “You wanna show me where you're gonna put my stick?”

The innuendo does  _ not _ escape Alexei. But he wants Kent for more than one night and he wants Kent to know it. He shakes his head and touches a finger under Kent's chin. “I'm take you to dinner first. Want to hear all about Kit Purrson.”

That makes Kent roll his eyes, but he's still smiling so wide it looks like it hurts. “Fine, but you're gonna have to sit through at least a dozen photo albums on my phone.”

Alexei laughs, “Do not threaten me with good time!” He wraps an arm around Kent and takes both of their sticks in the other. He gets them to his car, and puts the sticks in the trunk before turning to face Kent again, cupping his face. “Maybe we have pie as dessert at my place after?”

Kent looks down at the pie sadly, as if he actually doesn't want to share it. He looks back up at Alexei and says, “I must really like you because I  _ never _ share Eric's pies.” He laughs. 

“Then I’m double score tonight, yes? Date with Kent Parson  _ and _ B’s pie!” Alexei teases, getting into the driver’s seat.

“Welllll,” Kent sits down and shrugs nonchalantly, “I think you should see if you can get a hattrick,” he says mischievously. 

And  _ that _ is something Alexei is 100% going to try and make happen tonight.


End file.
